Era Ponownego Rozkwitu
Era Ponownego Rozkwitu, znana też pod nazwą Ery Wielkiej Stabilizacji obejmuje wydarzenia dziejące się głównie na terenie Imperium Człowieka w czasach od połowy 41 tysiąclecia do czasów obecnych 42 tysiąclecia. W skład tych wydarzeń wchodzą między innymi ważne reformy życia cywilnego i sił militarnych Imperium, ważne bitwy, wojny i krucjaty prowadzone w tamtych czasach. Reformy dotyczące sił militarnych i życia cywilnego W 41 Millenium jest najgorszym okresem w dziejach ludzkości. Imperium prowadzi wojny na wszystkich frontach i traci coraz więcej planet z roku na rok, a na wielu pozostałych Imperialnych światach czuć zepsucie, biedę i nadchodzącą wojnę domową na skalę Herezji Horusa. Lordowie Terry od dawna wiedzą, że sytuacja jest tragiczna, lecz dopiero w połowie 41 tysiąclecia wdrażają w siły militarne i życie publiczne wiele reform oraz poważnych zmian, aby zapobiec upadku Imperium i wymarcia rasy ludzkiej. 451.41M Na wielu Światach-Kuźniach od kilkudziesięciu lat rozprzestrzenia się potajemne, ugrupowanie zarządzane przez zbuntowanego kapłana maszyny Varla Angsoc o nazwie ,,Zjednoczony Front Technologiczny''. Dąży on do rozwinięcia technologii w Imperium, zanim zapadnie się ono w kompletnym zacofaniu technologicznym. W tym samym roku Varl wznieca rebelię rebelię na takich światach kuźniach jak: Agripinaa, Esteban VII, Graia, Lucius, Metalica i Ryza. ZFT w bardzo szybkim tempie zyskuje poparcie wśród obywateli kuźni, rozpoczynając na kuźniach wojnę domową, jaką wszechświat nie widział. W czasie trwania rebelii, większość przemysłu i działalności wszystkich zaatakowanych kuźni zostaje zatrzymana lub mocno ograniczona, co powoduje spore problemy na planetach, które jak dotąd się z nich zaopatrywały. 454.41M Na większości kuźniach objętych rebelią, ZFT przejął prawie całkowitą kontrolę. Mimo to Nie wygląda na to aby konflikt się jeszcze zakończył, każdego tygodnia miliony ludzi ginie w apokaliptycznej wojnie domowej. Skala rebelii jest tak duża, że Imperium nie umie nad nią zapanować siłą. 456.41M Trwające 5 lat mordy kończą się po otrzymaniu poparcia dla rebelii od najwyższego magosa, stojącego na czele Marsa oraz od większości Lordów Terry, obawiających się rozprzestrzenienia rebelii na całe Imperium. Od tamtego czasu, rola Ordo Reduktor straciła na tak dużym znaczeniu, a Varl obala magosa kuźni Esteban VII, samemu zajmując jego miejsce. Decyzja podjęta przez Lordów Terry oraz Marsjańskiego Magosa, jest jednym z bezpośrednich czynników, dzięki którym Imperium po 5,000 lat stagmacji, ruszyło na przód w dziedzinie technologii i nauki. 486.41M Adeptus Mechanicus wdraża szereg poprawek mających usprawnić działanie wszelkiego rodzaju broni strzelającej amunicją bolterową, od Bolterów używanych przez Marines i Komisarzy, poprzez boltery umieszczone w wieżyczkach aż po te zamontowane na najróżniejszych pojazdach w Imperium. -500.41M Używanie Gwardzistów jako mięsa armatniego zostaje zakazane dla większości regimentów, gdyż ta taktyka najczęściej prowadzi do porażek Imperium. Aby Dowódcy przestrzegali nowych zakazów, utworzona zostaje nowa jednostka wchodząca w skład Regimentów Gwardii, składająca się z Regimentalnych Nadzorców. Dzięki tym zakazom używanie Gwardzistów jako żywej amunicji zostaje znacząco ograniczone, lecz zdarzają się przypadki, gdzie taka taktyka wciąż funkcjonuje. Rolę mięsa armatniego przejmują Karne Legiony, jeńcy wojenni, niewartościowi podludzie i degeneraci z poziomów pod-ula. -500.41M Do podstawowego wyposażenia Gwardzisty dochodzą dodatkowe elementy pancerza osłaniające przedramiona i kolana oraz broń krótka w postaci pistoletu laserowego. -509.41M Wszystkie podstawowe elementy pancerza osobistego Gwardii zostają wzmocnione dodatkowymi warstwami wyrafinowanego ceramitu, tkanin balistycznych i karpaksu. Dzięki temu szansę na to, że pancerz osobisty ochroni przeciętnego Gwardzistę przed pojedynczym pociskiem boltowym, pociskiem karabinu pulsowego lub zagubionym odłamkiem pośród wojennej zawieruchy, znacznie się zwiększają. Ponieważ ulepszone pancerze są nieco droższe w produkcji od podstawowych, noszone są one tylko przez piechurów biorących udział w bezpośredniej walce z wrogami ludzkości na pierwszej linii frontu. -511.41M Większość modeli karabinów laserowych ulega zmodyfikowaniu pojemności magazynka. Dzięki temu przeciętny karabin jest w stanie pomieścić o 90% więcej energii w magazynku. Od tej chwili Gwardziści mogą bez obaw szybszego zużycia energii, używać swojej broni na zwiększonej mocy do 30%. -514.41M Do kompletu karabinu laserowego dodano wymienialną ciężką lufę, która przez dodatkowe zasilacze umieszczone w niej, zwiększa siłę wystrzelonej wiązki laserowej oraz jej penetrację. Ciężka lufa nieco zwiększa ciężar karabinu, lecz wynagradza to zwiększoną skutecznością przeciwko piechocie używającej wytrzymałych pancerzy np. przeciwko Wojownikom Ognia lub Marines Chaosu. -515.41M Przyszli dowódcy i stratedzy Gwardii Imperialnej, nauczani są nowych taktyk wojennych. Zamiast rzucania wszystkich dostępnych jednostek na przód, nowe taktyki bardziej stawiają na jak najbardziej efektywnym wykorzystaniu terenu, wad poszczególnych jednostek wroga oraz przewagi liczebnej Gwardii Imperialnej. -516.41M Powstaje odmiana ciężkiej lufy, specjalnie przystosowanej do zamontowania na broni bolterowej. -531.41M Z powodu problemów z komunikacją na odległość i częstymi starciami z Demonami, Czarni Templariusze przestają w pewnym stopniu dyskryminować psioników i astropatów (nie dotyczy to pozostałych mutantów i podludzi), zaczynają wprowadzać ich rekrutację do Zakonu. -534.41M Anonimowy inżynier Adeptus Mechanicus, przeprowadza eksperyment w którym tworzy pewien rodzaj czipu, który wyostrza zmysły, przyśpiesza reakcje człowieka i nieco zwiększa jego zdolności fizyczne. Implant szybko znajduje zastosowanie w Gwardii Imperialnej, lecz jest to droga technologia i niektóre regimenty nie są wystarczająco bogate, aby zaopatrzyć się w taki sprzęt. Implanty najczęściej umieszczane są w mózgach żołnierzy ważniejszych od zwykłych Gwardzistów np. u sierżantów, poruczników, majorów, pułkowników i komisarzy. -557.41M Imperium zaczyna bardziej dbać o swoich biedniejszych obywateli i okazywać nieco współczucia. Na zaludnionych Imperialnych światach-ulach i światach-kopcach powstają liczne domy miłosierdzia, prowadzone przez kapłanów Adeptus Ministorum. Mają za zadanie wyłapywać bezdomnych(z wyjątkiem tych z pod-ula) ,dawać im schronienie i prowiant na pewien czas oraz sprawiać, by blask Imperatora dosięgnął ich ponownie. -572.41M Młot Imperatora stawia czoła najgroźniejszym wrogom ludzkości, również specjalizujących się wręcz, z którymi przeciętni Gwardziści mają małe szanse. Właśnie dlatego Regimenty otrzymują możliwość uzbrojenia przeciętnych Gwardzistów w alternatywną broń białą w postaci maczet, szabel, nadziaków lub siekier bojowych. Bronie tego typu są znacznie skuteczniejsze niż bagnety, lecz ich cena pozostawia wiele do życzenia. -600.41M Inżynierowie Adeptus Mechanicus wzorujący się na technologii Tau, tworzą nowy wynalazek - Serwoczaszkę Bojową. Szybko zostają oni podejrzani o zdradę i straceni przez Inkwizycję, lecz ich nowe dzieło okazuje się przydatne i błyskawicznie znajduje ona zastosowanie w Gwardii Imperialnej, Zakonach Astartes i Adepta Sororitas. W porównaniu do zwykłych serwoczaszek, które tworzy się z czaszek wysoko postawionych urzędników, te zaś zezwolono tworzyć z czaszek nawet przeciętnych Gwardzistów, z powodu na duże zapotrzebowanie tego oręża. Tak samo jak sondy Tau, Serwoczaszki dzielą się na kilka rodzajów: -serwoczaszka bojowa - zazwyczaj wyposażona w boltery lub karabiny plazmowe -snajperska -ciężka bojowa - zazwyczaj wyposażona w ciężkie boltery lub działo szturmowe. Zależnie od warunków może być wyposażona również w broń plazmową i przeciwpancerną. -ochronna - wytwarza pole siłowe, zapewniające wytrzymałą osłonę jednostkom sojuszniczym piechoty będącym w jej zasięgu. -szturmowa - stworzona do walki wręcz, jej standardowym wyposażeniem są krótkie miecze łańcuchowe, lub energetyczne. -propagandowa - serwoczaszki tego typu zazwyczaj wspomagają kapłanów w Gwardii i Kapelanów Astartes. Nie posiadają żadnej broni, lecz są za to wyposażone w głośniki nadające Imperialną propagandę oraz parafialne pieśnie Adeptus Ministorum podwyższające morale, wyzwalające u Imperialnych wojowników słuszny gniew i nienawiść wobec wrogów ludzkości. -607.41M Imperium jest olbrzymim państwem, nie wyrabiającym się z produkcją niezbędnych materiałów i eksportem surowców nie zbędnych do utrzymania wielu światów. Właśnie dlatego wykorzystywane w Gwardii Imperialnej czipy, znalazły swoje zastosowanie również w życiu cywilnym. Implanty poprawiające koncentrację i zaangażowanie w czynności zaprogramowane w czipie oraz pracowitość, przymusowo wczepia się pracownikom najróżniejszych fabryk i kopalni na terenie Imperium, przez co produkcja i wydobycie surowców w Imperium przyśpiesza i zyskuje na wydajności oraz lepszej jakości wytwarzanych produktów. -617.41M Zaludnione światy należące do Imperium, często stają się celem ataku najróżniejszych Xenos i heretyków. Nie każdy z nich dysponuje odpowiednią ilością żołnierzy gotowych bronić swojej ojczyzny, przez co bardziej narażone są na przegraną. Z tego właśnie powodu, podobnie jak na Cadii, na wielu Imperialnych światach-ulach i światach-kuźniach, obywatele od najmłodszych lat są przymusowo poddawani przysposobieniu wojskowemu, gdzie uczeni są musztry, obrony swojej ojczyzny oraz jak umiejętnie używać broni palnej. Dzięki temu przysposobieniu, zaludnione Imperialne światy na których jest ono wprowadzone, w razie obrony są w stanie zamienić całą swoją populację w olbrzymią armię liczącą niekiedy kilkadziesiąt miliardów żołnierzy. -655.41M Walka z wrogami ludzkości staje się coraz bardziej wymagająca, a wojska Imperatora oraz obywatele zaczynają potrzebować dostępu do coraz nowszych technologii, dzięki którym będą wstanie stopniowo iść na przód i osiągać coraz liczniejsze sukcesy. Od tego roku, wzorowanie się na technologii xenos takich jak Eldarzy i Tau przestaje być w pewnym sensie herezją i zostaje dozwolone. Mimo to, naukowcy czerpiący pomysły z technologii Xenos, skazują się na ścisłe obserwowanie i kontrolowanie przez Inkwizycję do końca swoich żywotów. -660.41M Choć takie wypadki zdarzały się wielokrotnie wcześniej, podawanie Karnym Legionistom niektórych substancji odurzających w celu zwiększenia ich efektywności w walce, dopiero teraz stało się całkowicie legalne. Lista dozwolonych narkotyków do użycia w Karnych Legionach: Nitrotynzohol - Jest to nielegalna i niebezpieczna mieszanina paliwa do napędzania czołgów Baneblade z paliwem do napędzania pojazdów ruchu publicznego. Nitrotynzohol jest stworzony do pobudzania silników, lecz okazał się również użyteczny do pobudzania Karnych Legionistów podczas walki. Skutki: Człowiek będący pod jego wpływem ma wyostrzone zmysły, jego receptory bólu na czas działania narkotyku są uśpione przez co wogóle go nie odczuwa, jego tętno i bicie serca są przyśpieszone, zażywający najczęściej umiera po kilku godzinach z powodu toksyczności Nitrotynzoholu. Zwierz - Narkotyk wytwarzany z siarki i niewiadomego pochodzenia substancji przez tubylców na Tajfunie - planecie rekrutacyjnej Krwawych Kruków. Skutki: Osoba będąca pod wpływem tego narkotyku wykazuje się bardzo agresywnym zachowaniem i rządzą krwi, dlatego podaje się go Karnym Legionistom, tuż przed wykonaniem samobójczej szarży, aby wcześniej nie mordowali się pomiędzy sobą. Ponieważ Zwierz zawiera w sobie składniki siraki, Legioniści będący pod jego wpływem, najczęściej umierają w agonii po kilkunastu godzinach od użycia z powodu poważnych uszkodzeń organów wewnętrznych i skóry. -700.41M Do standardowego wyposażenia Gwardzistów, Medyków z Gwardii, Marines i Kosyliniarzy dochodzi nowy środek leczniczy o nazwie Teheron. Środek ten wstrzykiwany jest przez strzykawkę, którą należy wbić w mięsień udowy. Teheron używany jest w przypadku poważnych obrażeń ciała, np. poważnych krwotoków, zakażeń, szerokich ran, oderwanych kończyn i poparzeń. Teheron świetnie również sprawdza się jako środek przeciwbólowy, lecz jego przedawkowanie może nawet zabić. Ten Medykament działa błyskawicznie i jest w stanie postawić na nogi prawie każdego żołnierza, niezależnie od tego czy jest nim przeciętny Gwardzista, Marine, Ratling, Squat lub nawet Ogryn. 711.41M Sytuacja ludzkości w niekończącej się wojnie trwającej 10,000 lat nie jest tragiczna, ale nie jest też stabilna. Zakon Cieni Imperatora w celu próby zwiększenia sukcesów militarnych Imperium, ujawnia tajemnicę, którą ukrywał od początku swojego powstania. Jest to egzemplarz książki pt. ,,Sztuka Wojny'' autorstwa Sun Tzu przetłumaczona na Wysoki Gotyk. Nawet najwspanialsi Imperialni naukowcy i historycy nie są w stanie stwierdzić, z jakich dokładnie czasów pochodzi oraz kim dokładnie był Sun Tzu. Relikt zachwyca wielu Imperialnych strategów, okazuje się być idealną księgą nauczających taktyk i technik wojennych jak dotąd nie znanych w Imperium. Sztuka Wojny zostaje wprowadzona jako obowiązkowe lektura dla taktyków i oficerów uczęszczających do Scholi Progenium, wielu innych akademii oficerskich, Regimentów Gwardii, oraz marines w wielu Zakonach co w przyszłości przyczynia się do wielu znaczących zwycięstw ludzkości. 731.41M Do wszystkich sił militarnych Imperium, zaczęto wprowadzać podlufowe granatniki i uchwyty, które mogą być jak sama nazwa wskazuje doczepione pod lufę np. Boltera lub Karabinu Laserowego. Wyróżnia się 5 rodzajów granatów podlufowych: Odłamkowy, dymny, burzący, błyskowy, zapalający. 800.41M Ekspedycja Adeptus Mechanicus nawiązuje kontakt, z Honolumis - nieznaną dotąd technologicznie rozwiniętą inteligentną rasą humanoidalnych Xenos. Okazuje się, iż terytoria nowo odkrytej rasy zostały zagrabione siłą przez Dominium Tau z ,którym prowadzą wojnę z powodu niewyrażenia zgody '' pokojowego '' dołączenia do Dominium. Lordowie Terry otrzymują prośbę otrzymania schronienia w Imperium od Honolumis w zamian za udostępnienie nowej technologii przez Xenos. Po roku trudnych debat, Lordowie Terry podejmują desperacki krok przyjęcia Honolumisów do Imperium. Decyzja natychmiastowo wywołuje oburzenie radykalnego odłamu Inkwizytorów Purytian, Czarni Templariusze uznają Lordów Terry za heretyków i przeprowadzają krucjatę na przybyłą flotę Xenos w celu ich eksterminacji. Zakony Imperialnych pięści, Ultramarines i Kosmicznych Wilków postanawiają pozostać lojalni rozkazom Lordów Terry i przystępują do obrony nowych przybyszy, podejmując walkę z przybyłymi siłami Czarnych Templariuszy oraz Purytian na Mandragorze V - planecie na której początkowo zostali ulokowani Honomulmisi. 801.41M Podczas bratobójczej walki pomiędzy zakonami i Inkwizycją, xenos zostają przeniesieni na Ultramar, do specjalnie wybudowanego dla nich olbrzymiego obozu. Tydzień po przeniesieniu, spór pomiędzy zakonami i Purytianami przygasa, lecz ich relacje ulegają znacznemu pogorszeniu. Purytanie uznają Lordów Terry za zdrajców Imperium i odgrażają się potraktowaniem Ultramaru exterminatusem, co doprowadza do późniejszych konfliktów zbrojnych z odłamem Xenos Hybris. 864.41M Po kilkudziesięciu latach od udzielenia Honolumis schronienia, przedstawiciele tej rasy okazują się przydatni i wdzięczni Imperium. Poza tworzeniem własnych dzielnic - slumsów, Honolumisi nie sprawiają większych problemów. Większość osobników jest w stanie nauczyć się Niskiego Gotyku, asymilować się z ludźmi, podjąć pracę oraz szanować Imperialny kult. W zamian za udzielenie azylu całej rasie, Honolumiscy naukowcy na stałe podjęli współpracę z naukowcami Adeptus Mechanicus (tak czy inaczej nie mieli wyboru), przez co Imperium zyskało dostęp do nowych technologii tej rasy. Mimo to, Lord Calgar, tak jak większość ważnych przedstawicieli Imperium, nie ma do nich zaufania i wciąż są pod ścisłą kontrolą służb Imperium. 888.41M Honolumisi zdolni do asymilizacji, mają zezwolenie na wychodzenie poza swoje obozy bez nadzoru funkcjonariuszy Arbites po Imperialnych światach na których są ulokowani (z wyjątkiem poziomów pod-ulu i najwyższych poziomów - szpic). 902.41M Za liczne zasługi dla Imperium, Honolumisi mogą praktykować swoje wierzenia publicznie, lecz z absolutnym zakazem jakiegokolwiek narzucania ich ludziom i bluźnierstwa przeciw Imperatorowi. 933.41M Pojazdy Gwardii Imperialnej często ulegają uszkodzeniom i awariom w trudnych warunkach wojennych, a Kapłanów Mechanicus jest za mało, aby spełniać oczekiwania Regimentów. Z tego powodu Honolumisi znani ze swoich umiejętności technicznych dostają możliwość wykazania swojej lojalności dla Imperium i Imperatora poprzez w pełni legalną służbę w Gwardii Imperialnej Ultramaru jako mechanicy i inżynierowie. 954.41M Naukowcy Mechanicus wynajdują generator pola siłowego, będący odpowiednikiem rosariusa, lub żelaznej aureoli, zdolny do umieszczenia na pancerzach osobistych Gwardii Imperialnej. Mogą je nosić tylko zasłużeni członkowie o wysokiej randze, tacy jak Karskini, komisarze, kapłani i jednostki o ważnym znaczeniu strategicznym. Działania Wojenne i inne istotne wydarzenia UWAGA! Niektóre kanoniczne wydarzenia zostały nieco zmienione. Oprócz kanonicznych wojen i konfliktów w których udział brało Imperium, wiele sie nie wydarzylo, lecz są tu opisane zdarzenia, którym nie tyle co trzeba poświęcić uwagę, lecz także wspomnieć o tym, że były istotne dla Imperium Człowieka. -554.41M Bandy renegatów i Berserkerów Khorn'a najeżdzają na liczący 14 miliardów obywateli świat-ul o nazwie Zeus IV, aby dokonać rzeźni w imię krwawego boga. Na szczęście mieszkańców, pomoc nadeszła od Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy pod dowodztwem Brata-Kapelana Mereka Grimaldusa. Wyznawcy Khorn'a, dowodzeni przez Demonicznego Księcia Makhaela Plugawego, chcący dokonać masakry na bezbronnych cywilach, sami doświadczają jej na własnej skórze. W ciągu 3 miesięcy, Czarni Templariusze, ze wsparciem lokalnego, dobrze wyszkolonego PDF'u, w słusznym gniewie dokonują masakry heretyków, zadając im olbrzymie straty. Merek Grimaldus prowadząc swych wiernych Astartes, w finałowej bitwie wymierza sprawiedliwość Imperatora, bezlitośnie mordując kilkudziesięciu Berserkerów Khorn'a, a następnie stawia czoła Demonicznemu Księciu. Po morderczym, ośmiogodzinnym pojedynku, Brat-Kapelan przegania duszę Demona z powrotem do spaczni, tym samym zmuszając niedobitki chaosu do ucieczki i ratując populację planety przed zagładą. -579.41M Imperialny wywiad zdobywa informacje dotyczące Orkowego Warlorda Snagrod Łuk-Podpalacza - tyrańskiego władcę Orkowego Imperium Charadon. Okazuje się, że Snagrod mobilizuje tamtejszych Orków do wielkiego WAAAGH!, którego celem ma być świat Baal i sąsiednie planety. Informacja zostaje natychmiastowo przesłana do Lorda Komandora Dantego - Mistrza Zakonu Krwawych Aniołów. Z pomocą kilkunastu regimentów Gwardii z sąsiednich planet, wsparcia Marines z Zakonu Kryształowych Czaszek i Tytanów z dwóch Domów Rycerskich, zamiast przygotowywać się do obrony, Dante Osobiście przeprowadza atak na nie przygotowanych jeszcze Orków. W ciągu roku udaje mu się podbić cztery Orkowe planety-fortece oraz zmierzyć się z Warlordem Łuk-Podpalaczem. Pojedynek nie został rozstrzygnięty, lecz obaj wojownicy odnieśli poważne rany. Warlord ostrzegł Dantego, że jeszcze się z nim spotka i dokończy pojedynek. -623.41M Flota ekspedycyjna Adeptus Mechanicus natrafia na trop STC z czasów Mrocznej Ery technologii i Herezji Horusa znajdujących się na opuszczonej planecie Syriusz 4 w Segmentum Obscurus. Naukowcom Mechanicus przybyłym wraz z amią Skitarii, udaje się pozyskać jedynie połowę schematów STC, z powodu otwarcia się portalu spacznii na planecie. Okazuje się, że w tym samym celu na planetę przybywa Dark Mechanicus wraz z całymi zastępami Demonów. Lojaliści pośpiesznie zabierają starożytną technologię i ewakuują się z planety, która następnie zostaje zniszczona Eksterminatusem, aby druga połowa STC nie trafiła w ręce sług chaosu. -686-690.41M Statki handlowe, podróżujące po Sektorze Gothic w Segmentum Obscurus, często atakowane są przez fortece chaosu, lewitujące w próżni od czasów 12 Czarnej Krucjaty. Na rozkaz Ursarkare E. Creed'a, wysłanych zostaje kilka armad Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, mających za zadanie zniszczyć fortece heretyków. Po czterech latach zażartych oblężeń , udaje się zniszczyć wszystkie fortece i chroniące je statki chaosu w Sektorze Gothic -757.41M 23 Miliardy cywilów zostało uwięzionych w strefie kwarantanny na Hydra Monoris, wraz z rosnącą plagą zombie, zostają pod ścisłą obserwacją z orbity. Okazuje się, że cywile stają do walki z zarazą, tworząc ruch oporu i wykorzystując broń porzuconą przez wycofujące się Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej. Mimo to, plaga nie ubłagalnie zaraża coraz więcej ludzi w szybkim tempie. Zakon Kosmicznych Wilków, nie mogąc znieść takiego traktowania obywateli Imperium, w 761.41M organizuje misję ratunkową, w celu wybawienia mieszkańców z potwornych męczarni. Do pomocy zgłaszają się również Imperialne Pięści i Krucza Gwardia. Z obserwowań wynika, że po czterech latach od zarazy, 10 z 23 miliardów obywateli zostało przemienionych w zombie. Astartes lądują na planecie i w ciągu 2 lat zarówno działaniami konwencjonalnymi, jak i bombardowaniem orbitalnym, wybijają plagę zombie. Mimo to, nie wiadomo czy wszyscy spośród 13 miliardów pozostałych mieszkańców nie są zakażeni. Astartes po wykonaniu zadania, odlatują z planety, pozostawiając mieszkańców planety na własny los, tym razem bezpiecznych od zarazy. - 772.41M 412. Cadiański pod dowództwem Generała Sturna, zostaje wysłany do Ultima Segmentum w celu zabezpieczenia i przywrócenia do służby Imperium Tytana klasy Imperator spoczywającego na wyludnionej, okrytą wieczną zmarzliną planecie Lorn V. Regiment Gwardii otrzymuje również wsparcie Ultramarines pod dowództwem Kapelana. Podczas wyprawy w stronę Tytana, siły Imperium stawiają czoła Marines Chaosu ze zdradzieckiego legionu Pożeraczy Światów i orkom z klanu złych słońc, walczącym pomiędzy sobą i chcącym wykorzystać Tytana do własnych celów. W działania wojenne zamieszani są również Eldarzy, z którymi Generał Sturnn tworzy kruchy sojusz. Ostatecznie 412. Cadiański i Ultramarines wychodzą z konfliktu zwycięsko, pod koniec kampanii skutecznie zabezpieczając Tytana i odpierając chordy Orków i sług chaosu oraz niszcząc cztery Monolity z armią Nekronów, których przybycie przewidziała wcześniej Arcyprorokini Taldeer. Początkowo jedynym celem sił Imperium było odzyskanie Tytana, lecz po wykonaniu priorytetowego zadania, dowództwo uznało, że skuta lodem planeta Lorn V, nadaje się do ponownego zasiedlenia. Z tego powodu kampania przedłużyła się o rok w celu wybicia ostatnich sił orkowego oporu na planecie. -815-840.41M Światy fortece w sektorze Cadiańskim oraz światy zaopatrujące Cadię w sektorze Argipinaa coraz częściej padają ofiarą inwazji sił Chaosu. Na wielu planetach toczą się ciężkie walki, mimo to, Cadiańskie Regimenty panują nad sytuacją na większości planet, skutecznie odpierając ataki i zadając heretykom dotkliwe straty. Kapłani Ministorum przepowiadają, że nasilające się inwazje, są zwiastunem 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, zbliżającej się nie ubłagalnie. -850.41M II Kompania Krwawych Kruków dokonuje desantu orbitalnego na powierzchnię zaatakowanego przez Kabałę Gasnącego Słońca świata kuźnię Verdict IV. Marines prowadzeni przez Daviana Thule'a i wspierani przez Drednoty, atakują z flanek przez pierwsze kilka dni zadając bolesne straty w piechocie zaskoczonych Eldarów okupujących miasto Tenda. W między czasie w pobliżu zrzucone zostają czołgi typu predator i land speedery, które szybko tworzą pancerny pierścień wokół skupionych na marines Mrocznych Eldarów. Taktyka Thule'a zaowocowała wyrżnięciem większości xenos obecnych w mieście, jednak szybko dochodzi do niego, że popełnił fatalny błąd który omal nie kosztował go życiem. Ogarnięty bojową furią zapomniał o siłach PDFu utrzymujących się w pozostałych dwóch miastach Verdict IV. W drodze na pomoc, przedzierając się przez wyżyny, II Kompania spotyka wycofujące resztki zdziesiątkowanego PDF. Kilka godzin później, przeciwko Krukom zostają rzucone niemal wszystkie siły Kabały obecne na plancie. Okrążony Thule wraz ze swą kompanią, dzielnie broni swych pozycji przez następne dwa tygodnie. Mimo zaciekłej obrony, sił Mrocznych Eldarów przybywa coraz więcej a utrzymanie pozycji staje się coraz trudniejsze. Gdy Thule jest przekonany, że jego żywot dobiega końca, ostatecznie przygotowuje siebie i ocalałych Braci II Kompanii do męczeńskiej śmierci w imię Imperatora. Jednak na ratunek Astartes przybywa ktoś kogo zjawienia nawet on sam nie mógł przewidzieć. Dziesiątki Walkirii niczym grom z jasnego nieba przybywają na planetę i bombardują piechotę Eldarów, wybijając kilkatysięcy piechurów xenos, zanim ci zdążyli się zorientować. Chwilę później Daruth Caldus oraz jego Rycerze Inkwizycji przepuszczają szybki atak na tyły sił wroga, a następnie dokonują anihilacji piechoty i lekkich pojazdów za pomocą swych mieczy osnowy. Dostrzegając załamanie ataku xenos, Thule prowadzi II Kompanię do kontrataku a następnie skoncentrowanym ogniem ocalałych marines i pojazdów, dobija atakowane zewsząd siły Kabały Gasnącego Słońca. Po kilkunastu dniach połączone siły Astartes i Rycerzy Inkwizycji przepędzają zdziesiątkowaną kabałę ze świata kuźni. Thule zawdzięcza życie swoje jak i jego kompanii, dzięki pomocy Rycerzy Inkwizycji, lecz po ustaniu walk na Verdict IV dowiaduje się, że przybyli oni dzięki sygnałowi SOS wysłanemu przez wymordowanych już mieszkańców jednego z miast. -854-863.41M Wielki Marszałek Helbrecht - obecny mistrz Czarnych Templariuszy rozpoczyna Krucjatę Wielkiego Odzyskania, nazywaną też Wielkimi Podbojami Helbrechta. Zakon przed wyruszeniem, poszukuje ochotników, dlatego do krucjaty przyłącza się Zakon Salamander, Białe Szramy, Krucza Gwardia, Ultramarines, kilkanaście doświadczonych regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej w tym 412. Cadiański, 144. Cadiański, 3. Armaggedoński, 51. i 249. Mordiański oraz kilka Legionów karnych. W ciągu 9 lat Lojaliści odzyskują około czterysta Imperialnych światów zajętych przez min. Eldarów, Mrocznych Eldarów, Siły Chaosu, Orków i Nekronów. - 931.41M System Kaurava znajdującym się w Ultima Segmentum , pada ofiarą inwazji Legionu Alpha, Mrocznych Eldarów, Eldarów, Dominium Tau i Orków. Inwazja przyczynia się również do obudzenia Nekronów spoczywających na jednej z planet systemu. Planety układu, należące do Imperium, Kaurava IV, III i II zostają napadnięte przez wrogów ludzkości, którzy walczą na nich również ze sobą. 252. Kauravański nadzorowy pod dowództem Gen. Vance Stubbs'a ponosi duże straty i wycofuje się na Kauravę I na której wzywana jest pomoc z wewnątrz Imperium. Niedługo później, do układu przybywają posiłki w piechocie i sprzęcie, potrzebne do odbudowy regimentu. Zjawiają się również Siostry Bitwy z zakonu Świętej Róży oraz Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków, dowodzeni przez Indricka Boreale'a , w których ocaleli mieszkańcy systemu pokładają największe nadzieje. Nic bardziej mylnego...okazuje się, że siostry uznały układ Kaurava za zepsuty i splugawiony, przez co zamierzają go oczyścić wraz z Gwardzistami i Marines , któych zakon uznał za heretyków włącznie. Krwawe Kruki przybyły do układu głównie w celu zabezpieczenia relikwii Zakonu ukrytych w tym systemie, uznając 252. Kauravański za konkurencję. Uzupełniony 252. Nadzorowy dowodzony przez Vance Stubbs'a, stawia czoła wszystkim najeźdźcom i pokazuje potęgę młota Imperatora, jako jedyny wychodząc z konfliktu zwycięsko, oczyszczając system zarówno z plugawych wrogów ludzkości jak i wrogo nastawionych Krwawych Kruków oraz Sióstr Wojny. Wszystkie strony poniosły ogromne straty, w tym najbardziej ucierpiały Krwawe Kruki, przez utratę 1/3 stanu osobowego i śmierć Boreale'a oraz przybyłe siły Tau, które zostały dotkliwie zdziesiątkowane przez Gwardię Imperialną, której udało się również zniszczyć działo Ar'Ka i bazę główną Xenos na Nan Yanoi - ksieżycu Kauravy II. To właśnie Vance Stubbs wraz ze swoim 252. Kauravańskm udowodnił, że jako jedyny ma prawo tutaj panować, zabezpieczając system i przywracając go do Imperialnego ładu oraz okrywając siebie i swój regiment sławą, honorem i uznaniem. -947.41M Na księżycu Tytan - Siedzibie głównej Szarych Rycerzy, z niewiadomych jak dotąd przyczyn wybucha demoniczna inwazja. Dzięki olbrzymiemu wysiłkowi Szarych Rycerzy, plaga demonów zostaje szybko odesłana spowrotem do spaczni, lecz zakon ponosi dotkliwe straty. Aktywność Chaosu jeszcze nigdy nie sięgała tak blisko Terry od czasów Herezji Horusa. W całym sektorze Solar wprowadzony zostaje najwyższy stan zagrożenia. 13 Czarna Krucjata -995.999.41M Lord Abaddon, władca Czarnego Legionu a zarazem naczelny wódz wojsk Chaosu rozpoczyna niesławną 13 Czarną Krucjatę. Tym razem zmierza bezpośrednio w kierunku Terry. Pod swoją komendą zebrał ogromną ilość Marines Chaosu, demonów, heretyków oraz wszelkiego innego plugastwa kryjącego się w cieniu Mrocznych Bogów. Ma także pokaźną flotę, która sprawia ogromny problem Imperialnej Marynarce. Planety fortece, będące tarczą strzeżącą Segmentum Obscurus przed Okiem Terroru, stawiają ciężki opór opóźniając nieco dotarcie Abbadona do Cadii, dając tym nieco czasu na dotarcie wsparcia Zakonów Astartes i zapasowych regimentów do Cadii. Mimo to lojaliści broniący się w fortecach, ulegają olbrzymiemu naporowi herezji i giną bohaterską śmiercią. Po przedarciu się przez planety fortece, siły Abbadona ścierają się z olbrzymią flotą Imperialnej Marynarki broniącą Cadię, jednocześnie dokonując desantu wojsk naziemnych, na powierzchni planety. Na całej powierzchni planety i jej orbicie trwa apokaliptyczna bitwa między lojalistami a siłami chaosu. Heretycy zajęli już prawie połowę powierzchni Cadii masakrując siły lojalistów, mimo to tysiące Regimentów Gwardii Ursarkara E. Creed'a wraz z przybyłymi Ultamarines, Mrocznymi Aniołami, Imperialnymi Pięściami, Krwawymi Aniołami, Krwawymi Krukami, Kruczą Gwardią, Czarnymi Templariuszami, Kosmicznymi Wilkami, Salamandrami, Białymi Szramami, wieloma mistrzami zakonów oraz wieloma innymi Zakonami i Inkwizycją, stawiają bardzo zaciekły opór, nie tracąc ducha walki i wiary w Imperatora. Straty po obu stronach są olbrzymie. Jest to prawdopodobnie ostatnia Czarna Krucjata. Jej wynik zdecyduje o losach rasy ludzkiej i prawdopodobnie całej galaktyki. -000.42M Nastało 42 tysiąclecie ludzkiej historii. Nikt jednak nie jest do nastroju do świętowania. Jedyne co pozostało ludzkości , to modlitwy do Imperatora i wola walki, która pozwoliła jej przetrwać tak długo. Imperium pogrążone jest w wojnach i narastających rebeliach. Gatunek ludzki przechodzi próbę, której wynik zadecyduje o jego przetrwaniu. Początkiem próby jest apokaliptyczny konflikt w Segmentum Obscurus, rozgrywający się pomiędzy potężnymi siłami Imperium dowodzonymi przez Kasztelana Ursarkara Creed'a, a żądnymi krwi siłami chaosu prowadzonymi przez Abbadona. 13 Krucjata trwa już rok i mimo poniesienia ogromnych strat przez obie strony, żadna nie zdaje się ustępować. W tak trudnej chwili różnice, które niegdyś dzieliły wielu lojalistów, nie mają teraz znaczenia. Wszyscy zjednoczeni są w słusznym gniewie Imperatora, dzielnie broniąc Cadii przed naporem herezji. Nawet Czarni Templariusze stają do walki ramię w ramię z znienawidzonymi squatami, snotlingami, ogrynami a nawet Psionikami. Astartes z zakonu Kosmicznych Wilków również zdają się na chwilę zapomnieć o urazach do Inkwizycji, walcząc u boku Szarych Rycerzy i Inkwizytorów. -001.42M. Bitwa o Cadię trwa już drugi rok. Cadianie i przybyli w sparciu lojaliści, zarówno na powierzchni planety jak i poza jej orbitą wciąż powstrzymują olbrzymie hordy fanatycznych heretyków, przed zajęciem drugiej połowy planety. Jednak pewne jest, że obrona nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Lojaliści wyczerpani są morderczą obroną i prędzej czy później ugną się przed naporem sił chaosu. Nie są jednak zdani wyłącznie na siebie. Od początku 13 Czarnej Krucjaty, ich zmagania obserwowane są przez niegdyś znanych i wspaniałych synów Imperatora. Ostatni żyjący Lojalistyczni Patriarchowie - Vulkan, Lemann Russ, Dorn, Jaghatai Khan, oraz Corvus Corax po 10,000 latach ujawniają się sobie i potajemnie spotykają się na jednym z księżyców Cadii. Dostrzegają oni trudy z jakimi mierzą się obrońcy. Wszyscy doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, iż upadek stolicy Segmnetum Obscurus, zapoczątkuje upadek Imperium i anihilację jego obywateli przez nie sławną Czarną Krucjatę. Po długich naradach, przemyśleniach i debatach trwających około 1 dnia, postanawiają oni wspólnie wesprzeć Cadian i pozostałych lojalistów na planecie, aby do tego upadku za wszelka cenę nie dopuścić. Przybyli patriarchowie błyskawicznie wzbudzają zainteresowanie lojalistów, a szczególnie obecnych sił Inkwizycji. Po potwierdzeniu ich autentycznej tożsamości, Patriarchowie spotykają się z Ursarkarem E. Creedem i najważniejszymi dowódcami Regimentów, strategami, mistrzami zakonów oraz wieloma innymi wpływowymi wojownikami Imperatora, biorącymi udział w bitwie, z którymi szybko dzielą się swoimi planami dotyczącymi osiągnięcia zwycięstwa na Cadii. Pierwszorzędnym celem planu jest zniszczenie duszy Abbadona, aby ten zginał po raz ostatni i nie mógł odrodzić się ponownie. Do tego niezmiernie trudnego zadania, Patriarchowie wspólnie wybierają dwóch potężnych psioników obecnych na Cadii - Varro Tiguriusa oraz Njala Gromowładnego. To właśnie oni wspólnie mają zapewnić wsparcie Patriarchom w walce a Abbadonem i zadać mu ostateczny cios niszczący jego duszę. Wieść o przybyciu synów Imperatora, rozprzestrzenia się błyskawicznym tempie wśród wszystkich obecnych sił lojalistów broniących planety, tym samym znacząco podwyższając ich morale i wprawiając ich w euforię. Wkrótce po dojściu do porozumienia i uzgodnieniu planów z Ursarkarem Creedem, patriarchowie prowadzą na olbrzymią skalę kontratak w stronę sił chaosu, prowadząc za sobą do zwycięstwa tysiące regimentów, dziesiątki zakonów Astartes, szarych rycerzy, setki tytanów i całą resztę Imperialnych sił zgromadzonych na Cadii. Podnieceni obecnością Patriarchów, rwący się do walki i ogarnięci słusznym gniewem lojaliści kontratakują, masakrując całe zastępy heretyków, tym samym przesuwając linię frontu pierwszy raz od dwóch lat od rozpoczęcia konfliktu. W tak ważnej chwili zanikają różnice pomiędzy wojownikami Imperium, wszyscy jednoczą się w niegasnącym, świętym gniewie Imperatora, zmiatając pomioty chaosu z powierzchni planety. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy, siły Imperium prowadzone przez Patriarchów, odzyskują większość terytoriów, zmiatając heretyków z powierzchni Cadii. W chili gdy tylko 25% stolicy Segmentum Obscurus, leży w rekach chaosu, na Cadię przybywa Abaddon Profanator. Porażki jego najwspanialszych strategów dowodzących atakiem na Cadię, wprawiają go w furię. Przysięgał na własną duszę Mrocznym Bogom, że nie zawiedzie ich po raz trzynasty i tym razem krucjata zakończy się sukcesem. Nie zwlekając, skazuje na śmierć wielu dowódców własnej armii i postanawia wziąć losy Czarnej Krucjaty we własne ręce. Nie jest on jednak sam. Wiedząc, że do bitwy dołączyli się lojalistyczni Patriarchowie, zrobił to czego nawet oni się nie spodziewali. Zgromadził on ich zdradzieckich braci stojących po stronie chaosu. Fulgrim, Angorn, Moration i Magnus przybywają aby wraz z naczelnym wodzem Chaosu aby uśmiercić wiernych Imperatorowi patriarchów, a następnie unicestwić Imperium człowieka i skąpać galaktykę w krwi. W tym czasie kilkanaście kilometrów od katedry Magitus Opium, rozgrywa się największa bitwa pancerna w historii Imperium jeżeli nie całej galaktyki. Kilkaset tysięcy lekkich, ciężkich i supercieżkich czołgów z Cadiańskich regimentów pancernych dowodzonych przez min. weterana Paska ze wsparciem kilkuset tytanów mierzy się z porównywalną ilościowo pancerną armią sił chaosu. Po trzech dniach niewyobrażalnie zażartych walk, obie strony ponoszą olbrzymie straty w pojazdach i tytanach, lecz zwycięstwo należy do Cadiańskich regimentów pancernych, które podczas bitwy kompletnie rozbijają i rozrywają na strzępy pancerne siły chaosu. Podczas bitwy Pask zdobywa jeszcze większą sławę i prestiż, kiedy osobiście zadaje śmiertelny cios potężnemu Tytanowi Chaosu - Dies Irae, trafiając w mocno uszkodzony punkt pancerza chroniącego główny generator. Bratobójcza bitwa Wkrótce obie strony spotykają się na szczątkach Magnitus Opium - największej katedry Mnistorum na Cadii. Przez kilkanaście minut zarówno Lojalni jak i zdradzieccy synowie Imperatora spotykając się pierwszy raz od 10,000 lat, stoją naprzeciwko siebie z zupełnej ciszy. Jaghatai Khan kończy niezręczną ciszę próbując rozwiązać konflikt pokojowo. Próbuje przekonać zdradzieckich braci do sprzeciwienia się Abaddonowi i mrocznym bogom oraz powrotu do służby dla ojca Imperatora. Próba okazuje się bezskuteczna. Wprawia ona jedynie w furię Angorna, przyśpieszając nieuniknioną konfrontację. Wraz z jego złością, Fulgrim, Moration, Magnus i Abaddon również ruszają do ataku. Nie zwlekając, Vulkan, Lemann Russ, Rogal Dorn, Jaghatai Khan, Corvus Corax oraz asystujący im Kronikarze, odpowiadają tym samym. Aby zapewnić im wsparcie, do konfliktu dołączają się zakony utworzone przez lojalnych patriarchów - Salamandry, Kosmiczne Wilki, Imperialne Pięści, Białe Szramy i Krucza Gwardia oraz pomoc kilku regimentów. Nie brakuje również zdradzieckich legionów takich jak Pożeracze Światów, Dzieci Imperatora, Tysiąca Synów, Gwardia Śmierci i Czarny Legion. Rozpoczyna się tytaniczna bitwa jakiej wszechświat nie widział. Zarówno obecni na Magnitus Opium Lojalistyczni Astartes jak i zdradzieccy, walczą z olbrzymim poświęceniem u boku swoich patriarchów, wykorzystując cały swój potencjał. Potężni patriarchowie maksymalnie wykorzystują swoje umiejętności, tocząc niesamowicie zażartą, bratobójczą walkę. Pałający do siebie nienawiścią bracia walczą już przez dwanaście godzin. Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia i odniesienia poważnych ran przez braci i ich pomocników z obu stron, nikt nie ustępuje. Jednak w trakcie trzynastej godziny apokaliptycznej bitwy pada pierwsza ofiara. Fulgrim poważnie rani wyczerpanego Rogala Dorna swoim ostrzem Laerów, chwilę później dobijając go, przez zniszczenie jego duszy mocami psionicznymi. Triumf Fulgrima szybko się kończy, kiedy rozgniewany Vulcan wyprowadza serię potężnych ciosów swoim na nowo stworzonym młotem Doomtermor w głowę zdradziekiego Patriarchy, poważnie go ogłuszając. Potężny Kronikaż Njal Gromowładny, wykorzystuje sytuację w jakiej znajduje się Fulgrim. Zużywając prawie całą swoją siłę i energię psioniczną, niszczy on jego duszę a tym samym jej powiązanie z demonem, unicestwiając go na zawsze. W międzyczasie, Corvus Corax walcząc sam na sam z Angornem, zadaje mu potworne rany na twarzy swoimi szponami energetycznymi, oślepiając go. Niewidomy i wściekły Angorn wyprowadza na ślepo dwa potężne cięcia swym toporem łańcuchowym w Corvusa, odcinając mu prawą rękę i uszkadzając jego plecak odrzutowy. Corvus próbuje się wycofać, odlatując kilkanaście metrów w górę, lecz Angorn zdąża chwycić go za nogę. Uszkodzony plecak nie jest w stanie utrzymać ich dwóch w powietrzu, przez co obaj patriarchowie spadają w przepaść i słuch po nich ginie. Kilkanaście metrów dalej, pośród wojennej zawieruchy, Lemann Russ w pojedynkę, przedziera się przez kilkudziesięciu Astartes Tysiąca Synów z osobistej straży Magnusa Czerwonego, masakrując każdego z nich. Gdy Russ zabija ostatniego marine, stojącego przed patriarchą, przywódca zdradzieckiego Legionu staje z nim do zaciętego pojedynku. Patriarcha Kosmicznych Wilków wygrywa pojedynek i unosi swój miecz w celu zakończenia żywota Magnusa raz na zawsze, jednak szybko zostaje rozproszony przez niedobitka Tysiąca Synów, próbującego powstrzymać Magnusa przed śmiercią. Magnus wykorzystuje chwilę nieuwagi, obezwładnia patriarchę a następie dokonuje zemsty na którą czekał od czasów zniszczenia Prospero, łamiąc mu kręgosłup na swym kolanie. Zwijający się w agonii Leman Russ, szybko zostaje okrążony przez czuwających nad nim Astartes z Gwardii Honorowej Kosmicznych Wilków, a następnie zabrany z pola bitwy. W między czasie, Jaghatai Khan i Vulcan z pomocą kronikarza Ultramarines Varro Tiguriusa, toczą pojedynek z Mortarionem i Abbadonem. Podczas walki, Jaghatai Khan prowadzi wymianę potężnych cięć z Demonicznym Księciem Nurgla, na skutek czego obaj wyczerpani patriarchowie odnoszą potworne rany. Chcąc wykorzystać sytuację Mortariona, Varro Tigurius próbuje zniszczyć jego duszę, lecz powstrzymują go dwaj osobiści ochroniarze zdradzieckiego prymarchy - Deathshroud, którzy szybko zostają przez Kronikarza unieszkodliwieni. Poświęcenie osobistej straży, pozwala jednak Mortarionowi na zranienie Tiguriusa i wycofanie się pośród zastępy lojalnej mu Gwardii Śmierci. Zdając się zapomnieć o Abbadonie, rozwścieczony Jaghatai Khan rusza za nim w pościg, wraz ze wsparciem oddanych mu Astartes z Zakonu Białych Szram. Nie mając wyboru, Vaulcan w pojedynkę stawia czoło Lordowi Abaddonowi, walcząc z nim w brutalnym pojedynku przez kilka godzin. Siła zderzeń Doomtermor'a Vulcana z Drach'nyen'em Abaddona, jest tak potężna, że wgniata ona pancerze pobliskich marines oraz wprawia w drgania szczątki Katedry Magnitius Opium, która szybko zaczyna się zawalać. Obaj potężni wojownicy zdążają zadać sobie jeszcze kilkanaście ciosów niszczących ich wspaniałe zbroje, po czym waląca się monstrualna katedra grzebie w stertach gruzu zarówno ich obu jak i kilkunastu tysięcy lojalistycznych i zdradzieckich marines, walczących za swych patriarchów w jej obrębie. Mija godzina zanim patrol Gwardzistów przechadzających się obok zniszczonej katedry zauważa, żywą duszę wyłaniającą się spod jej gruzów. Okazuje się, że natrafili na trop wciąż żyjącego Abaddona. Jest zbyt osłabiony, aby podejmować walkę nawet z kilkoma Gwardzistami. Abaddon wie, że jego wierni słudzy zostali zdziesiątkowani i zniszczenie Cadii środkami konwencjonalnymi nie jest już możliwe. Resztkami sił teleportuje się na pokład swojego Zabójcy Planet i obiera kurs na Cadię w celu jej zniszczenia i unicestwienia Lojalnych Patriarchów na niej obecnych. Nadaje wiadomość do wszystkich sił chaosu obecnych na Cadii i jej orbicie, lecz wiadomość zostaje również przechwycona przez olbrzymią Imperialną flotę skutecznie broniącą orbitę planety, przez co lojaliści również dowiadują się o planach Naczelnego Wodza Chaosu. Gwardziści przechadzający się po ruinach Magnitus Opium znajdują również wciąż żyjącego Vulcana, Jaghatai Khan'a, Njala Gromowładnego i Varro Tiguriusa. Do nich również docierają informacje o niecnych planach Abaddona. Postanawiają oni zmierzyć się z Abaddonem na jego własnym statku. W chwili gdy Zabójca Planet wraz z osobistą, pokaźną flotą, zbliża się na niebezpieczną dla Cadii odległość, tysiące pancerników i krążowników oraz setki tysięcy okrętów pancernych, statków eskortowych i myśliwców Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, otwiera ogień w stronę podobnych pod względem liczebności sił chaosu. Rozpoczyna się największa bitwa kosmiczna znana ludzkiej historii. Walka jest bardzo zaciekła i wyrównana, dobrze wyszkoleni dowódcy Imperialnej Marynarki, ściśle ze sobą współpracują i sprawnie dowodzą flotami, zarówno niszcząc setki statków chaosu, jak i samemu ponosząc poważne straty. Tymczasem na rozkaz Abaddona, plugawa załoga Zabójcy Planet, uruchamia skomplikowane procedury dotyczące zgromadzenia odpowiedniej ilości energii potrzebnej do zasilenia dział Armagedonu, za których pomocą zniszczona ma zostać Cadia. Wielka bitwa kosmiczna trwa już od godziny, zgromadzone siły Imperialnej Marynarki poniosły ciężkie straty, lecz lojalistom udało się okrążyć przybyłe formacje Chaosu i częściowo się przez nie przebić. W samym środku skupiska tysięcy statków Chaosu, znajduje się Zabójca Planet, którego broń masowej zagłady wciąż jest ładowana przez potężne generatory. Podczas wojennej zawieruchy, około trzydzieści promów daje radę przemknąć pomiędzy statkami chaosu i dotrzeć do statku Abaddona, dokonując abordażu ocalałego z Cadii Jaghatai Khan'a i Vulcana wraz z towarzyszącymi im psionikami, Njalem Gromowładnym i Varro Tiguriusem. Zaszczyt w atakowaniu statku Abaddona i chronieniu Patriarchów, otrzymuje siedmiuset doświadczonych weteranów terminatorów Astartes. Na wsparcie psioników w walce z Abaddonem, wybrano czterdziestu elitarnych Custodes, którzy zostali specjalnie sprowadzeni z Pałacu Imperatora. Lojaliści rozdzielają się, Vulcan i Jaghatai razem z Terminatorami rozpraszają się po całym statku, odwracając uwagę od Kronikarzy, wyrządzając jak największe szkody i wyrzynając sporą część załogi liczącą 15 tysięcy członków, lecz szybko natrafiają na obecnych na statku Terminatorów Chaosu, wiążąc się z nimi w zaciętą walkę. W międzyczasie Kronikarze wraz z Custodes, pośpiesznie przedzierają się przez poziomy Zabójcy Planet i dostają się do mostka kapitańskiego. Ku ich oczu okazują się setki stanowisk z wbudowanymi hologramami i urządzeniami chaosu, obsługiwanymi przez sterujących statkiem oddanych Abaddonowi, plugawych wysoko postawionych członków Dark Mechanicus, którzy zdają się nie zauważać wtargnięcia lojalistów. W centrum mostka Kronikarze dostrzegają siedzącego na swym tronie i wpatrującego się w nich Abaddona. Tigurius zdaje sobie sprawę , że wódz chaosu dopiero regeneruje siły po pojedynku z Vulcanem, dlatego używa swych mocy psionicznych do zaplanowanego poprzednio unicestwienia jego duszy. W mgnieniu oka na mostku pojawiają się Widma Spaczni - elitarna straż Abaddona przyzwana na jego życzenie. Wojownicy chaosu szybko zajmują walką obecnych na pokładzie lojalistów, uniemożliwiając zniszczenie duszy wodza Chaosu i urządzeń na mostku. Straż Abbadona dorównuje umiejętnościami Custodes i przewyższa ich liczebnością. Mimo to strażnicy Imperatora ogarnięci świętym gniewem, walczą wytrwale i z pełnym poświęceniem dla bezpieczeństwa Kronikarzy, zabijając osiem widm w pierwszych minutach walki. Abaddon czerpie moc z dusz swych poległych wojowników, przez co przyśpiesza swą regenerację do końca i rzuca się na Gromowładnego i Tiguriusa. Kilkanaście pokładów niżej, Vulcan i Jaghatai wciąż prowadzą rozproszone po całym statku drużyny Terminatorów, dokonując sabotażu wewnętrznych baterii dział, torped, generatorów tarcz, amunicji i całej masy innego uzbrojenia. Ośmiuset sprowadzonych Terminatorów sieje istny terror wśród mechaników i kapłanów maszyny próbujących desperacko naprawić szkody wyrządzone na statku, lecz podczas starć z Terminatorami Chaosu, ponoszą oni ciężkie straty. Wewnątrz statku jak i poza nim toczy się zamieszanie związane z kosmiczną bitwą o Cadię, jednak zarówno Lojaliści jak i Zdrajcy zdają się zapomnieć o ładujących Działach Armageddonu wycelowanych prosto w stolicę Segmentum Obscurus. Szaleńcza walka rozgrywająca się na mostku kapitańskim Zabójcy Planet, zbiera coraz większe żniwa, spośród czterdziestu sprowadzonych Custodes, jedynie dziesięciu wciąż utrzymuje się na nogach, z pełnym oddaniem i poświęceniem chroniąc Kronikarzy przed nadciągającymi Widmami Spaczni. Njal i Varro, toczą morderczy pojedynek z Abaddonem już od ponad godziny. Wódz Chaosu coraz szybciej odzyskuje siły przez moc czerpaną z dusz poległych towarzyszy, coraz bardziej utrudniając ostateczne pokonanie go dwóm psionikom. W końcu pojedynek zakończony zostaje potężnym cięciem Drach'nyen'a dzierżonego przez naczelnego wodza Chaosu. Miecz Abaddona rozczłonkowuje Varro Tiguriusa zabijając go na miejscu i poważnie rani Njala Grmowladnego, zwalając go z nóg. Abaddon zamierza zadać ostateczny cios, nagle zarówno jego uwagę jak i operujących mostkiem Kapłanow Dark Mechanicus oraz ledwo żyjącego Gromowładnego, przyciąga jaskrawo czerwony błysk pojawiający się przed kadłubem statku. Błysk pochodzi od strumienia wydobywającego się z Dział Armageddonu rozpoczynających swój straszliwy, znany wszystkim w galaktyce, polegający na unicestwianiu światów i całych populacji terror. Strumienie plugawej energii z niewyobrażalną prędkością przebijają atmosferę Cadii i jej skorupę ziemską, nie ubłagalnie zbliżając się do jądra planety. Na chwilę każdy statek, każda załoga biorąca udział w kosmicznej bitwie milknie. Milczenie szybko zostaje przerwane przez zatraconego w euforii Abaddona. Wraz z jego triumfalnym okrzykiem, w komunikatorach również rozbrzmiewają miliony okrzyków wydobywających się z komunikatorów załóg tysięcy statków chaosu. Zgromadzeni na statkach lojaliści, nawet Prymarchowie obecni na pokładzie Zabójcy Planet, tracą wiarę i wolę walki. Nie ma nadziei. Na widok strumienia penetrującego Cadię, przekonani są, że los planety jest przesądzony, tak samo jak i losy Imperium Człowieka. Nagle , od zachodniej strony Zabójcy Planet, niespodziewanie otwierają się bramy osnowy, z której wyłaniają się niezydentyfikowane statki kosmiczne wielkości pancernika. Z pełnym impetem taranują kadłub statku, obracając go o dziewiędziesiont stopni w prawo. Wbudowane w kadłub działa Armagedonu również zmieniają swe położenie, ciągnąc za sobą strumień niszczącej energii, który pozostawia szeroką na połowę obszaru Cadii bliznę. Nagła i niespodziewana zmiana położenia Zabójcy Planet rzuca na kolana Abaddona, jego załogę i wszystkie obecne na pokładzie formy życia. Chwilę później, miażdżąca siła przebija się do mostku kapitańskiego, niszcząc plugawe urządzenia chaosu potrzebne do zarządzania statkiem, zabijając obsługujących je kapłanów Dark Mechanicus. Spośród kurzu i dymu, na wpół przytomny Njal dostrzega standardowy model kapsuły desantowej używanej przez Adeptus Astartes. Jednak jego uwagę przyciągają podejrzane znaki Legionu Alpha znajdujące się na opadających z hukiem drzwiach kapsuły. Ku oczom Gromowładnego i Abaddona ukazuje się ktoś kogo przybycia nie mógł przewidzieć nawet sam Imperator. Alpharius i Omegon, bracia jak i również uznawani za tą samą osobę władcy Alpha Legionu - najbardziej tajemniczego zdradzieckiego Legionu Astartes, również prawdopodobnie źle nastawionego do samego chaosu. Njal słysząc tylko niewielkie wzmianki o nich, wątpił w ich istnienie, lecz w tej chwili widzi ich sam na własne oczy. Zanim Abaddon zdąża połapać się w sytuacji, dosięgają go moce psioniczne przybyłych Prymarchów. Abaddon czując jak rozrywany jest od wewnątrz, nie może dobyć nawet własnego miecza. Przyglądający się ze zdziwieniem Gromowładny, zaczyna odczuwać uporczywy ból głowy i słyszeć w swojej głowie głosy krzyczące ,,teraz!. Ubezwłasnowolniony Kronikarz używa całej swej mocy psionicznej, łącząc ją z mocami Alphariusa i Omegona. Połączone umysły Patriarchów i Gromowładnego niszczą i rozszarpują duszę ogarniętego agonią Abaddona. Po niezmiernie długiej i męczącej dla psionika minucie, dusza Abaddona zostaje finalnie unicestwiona. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, jego ciało zamienia się w szklaną rzeźbę wykrzywioną w agonii, która chwilę później eksploduje w tysiącach kawałków. Wyczerpany po morderczym wysiłku Kronikarz pada na ziemię. Zniszczenie duszy ulubieńca Mrocznych Bogów, kosztuje go ekstremalnym nadwyrężeniem swego umysłu i organizmu, co w obliczu nawet tak potężnych psioników jak on, kończy się śmiercią. Ostatnim widokiem w jego życiu zbliżającym się do końca życiu, są dwaj bliźniaczy Patriarchowie w ciszy spoglądający w na niego z góry. Na ich twarzach ukazany jest skromny uśmiech będący prawdopodobnie gestem podziękowania za pomoc. Świadkiem wszystkich wydarzeń jest anonimowy Custodes, który jako jedyny z czterdziestu przeżywa walkę na mostku kapitańskim i jest świadkiem unicestwienia Abaddona oraz przybycia Patriarchów Legionu Alpha. Do dzisiaj nie wiadoma jest przyczyna dlaczego zaraz po śmierci naczelnego woda sił Chaosu, Zabójca Planet ulega szybkiej samo destrukcji. Być może tak zadziałał system obronny, lub co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne, statek był powiązany tajemniczą więzią z duszą właściciela, której przerwanie zaowocowało przeciążenie generatorów masy na pokładzie i ich eksplozję. Pewne jest tylko to, że z zawalającego się w ogniu Zabójcy Planet, zbiec zdołają tylko Vulcan, Jaghatai, trzystu terminatorów i ostatni z czterdziestu Custodes. Chwilę później statek Abaddona eksploduje w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Potężny impuls psioniczny dociera do sług mrocznych bogów, wciąż obecnych na Cadii i poza jej orbitą. Impuls uświadamia ich o śmierci wodza chaosu, doprowadzając ich do szaleństwa. Niegdyś zjednoczeni wyznawcy Khorn'a, Slaanesha, Tzeentcha i Nurgla zaczynają mordować się pomiędzy sobą w agonii i przerażeniu. Korzystają na tym Lojaliści. Cadiańskie Regimenty i Astartes unicestwiają resztki heretyckiego, oszalalego oporu, tym samym przywracając upragniony od niemalże dwóch lat Imperialny ład na planecie. Rozproszona i zdziesiątkowana Flota Chaosu, która przybyła do Segmentum Obscurus wraz z Abaddonem, wycofuje się w stronę Oka Terroru. Mimo to siły Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej rozpoczynają za nią pościg. Jednak pozostali przy życiu Lojalni Patriarchowie, mistrzowie zakonów, najważniejsi dowódcy i Ursarkar Creed wciąż nie wiedzą co wydarzyło się z Varro Tiguriusem i Njalem Gromowładnym, oraz czy ich misja się powiodła. Lecz dzięki ocalałemu Custodes, tak zwanemu ''Świadkiem, szybko dowiadują się o tym co zadziało się na pokładzie Zabójcy Planet. Wiadomość o ostatecznej śmierci Abaddona dociera do Cadian i wszystkich obecnych sił lojalistów na planecie. Cywile, którzy ocaleli w podziemnych schronach, wychodzą na zewnątrz dziękując Ursarkarowi, Gwardzistom i Marines, ale przedewszystkim Imperatorowi i jego synom za ponowne ocalenie Cadii i całego sektora przed szponami Wielkiego Arcywroga. Lecz czas na świętowanie jeszcze nie nastał. Sektor Segmnetum Obscurus poważnie ucierpiał na wskutek największego i najkrwawszego konfliktu z chaosem w dziejach ludzkości. Mimo rozerwania na strzępy i zupełnej anihilacji przybyłych sił chaosu, Imperium również poniosło olbrzymie straty. Łączne straty jakie poniosły siły Imperium liczy się w milionach poległych Gwardzistów, dziesiątkach tysięcy poległych Astartes, setkach tysięcy zniszczonych pojazdów Imperium. Infrastruktura Cadii w 80% została poważnie zniszczona. W bohaterskiej bitwie o Cadię poległo również wiele znaczących dla Imperium osobowości min Inkwizytor Toth - znaczący sojusznik Gabriela Angelosa w wojnie o Tartarus, Czempioni Imperatora Ansgar i Ulrcius z Zakonu Czernych Templariuszy oraz wielu znaczących dowódców i strategów Gwardii Imperialnej i Astartes. Lecz najboleśniejszymi ranami jakie zadała ludzkości 13 Czarna Krucjata, jest śmierć Rogala Dorn'a, zaginięcie Corvusa Coraxa wraz z Angornem, śmierć potężnych i znaczących Kronikarzy - Varro Tiguriusa i Njala Gromowładnego oraz olbrzymia blizna zadana przez Zabójcę Planet, która już na zawszę będzie widnieć na powierzchni planety Cadii. Oprócz tego sam Ursarkar Kasztelan Creed odniósł poważne rany w walce z siłami chaosu i zapadł w śpiączkę. Jedynym nieco pocieszającym faktem są niezdolni do walki miliony cywilów, których większość na początku konfliktu udało się bezpiecznie eksmitować poza planetę, tym samym ratując ich życie. Mimo tak poważnych strat, Imperium nie było dłużne plugawym siłom Chaosu, które w swej krucjacie straciły na zawszę Abaddona Profanatora i Zabójcę Planet, około połowę miliona zdradzieckich Astartes, trzy miliardy kultystów, zdradzieckiego Patriarchę Fulgrima i miliony pozostałych wyznawców Mrocznych Bogów. W 13 Czarnej Krucjacie z rąk dowódcy 1 Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów Beliala, również unicestwiony został najpotężniejszy Czempion Nurgla - Typhus. Podobny los dosięgnął Luciusa Wiecznego, którego dusza została zniszczona przez Varro Tiguriusa. Tak czy inaczej obie strony konfliktu mocno ucierpiały przez 13 Czarną Krucjatę. Mimo to ludzkość udowodniła, że jako jedyna ma prawo panować w Segmentum Obscurus opłacając to wielkim kosztem. Miną pokolenia zanim zanim Cadianie odbudują swoją ojczyznę, potężną armię i populację. -002.42M Patriarcha Lemann Russ, przechodzi operację kręgosłupa, który został złamany na wskutek pojedynku z Magnusem Czerwonym. Większość kręgów kręgosłupa zostaje zastąpiona implantami. Trwająca pięć dni operacja kończy się powodzeniem, lecz minie sporo czasu zanim organizm Russa przyzwyczai się do wszczepów. -003.42M Świat-ul-kuźnia Ourelian ,pada inwazją Orkowego WAAAGH! prowadzonego przez Herszta Ścino-Czerepa. Konflikt zostaje ochrzczony mianem Pierwszej Wojny Oureliańskiej. -005.42M Trzy lata po zakończeniu Trzynastej Czarnej Krucjaty, Oko Terroru, kurczy się o 90%. Podczas kurczenia, anomalia wciąga kilka najbliższych opuszczonych planet fortec i staje się niestabilna, znacznie utrudniając siłom chaosu przechodzenie przez nią, tym samym ograniczając ataki na pobliskie planety i Cadię. Nie do końca znane są przyczyny takich zachować Oka Terroru, lecz niewykluczone jest, że mogą one mieć powiązania ze śmiercią Abaddona. -005-008.41M Na większości Imperialnych światów objętych demonicznymi inwazjami, całe zastępy sług mrocznych bogów wpadają w nieopanowany szał i zaczynają walczyć pomiędzy sobą, lub wycofują się z powrotem do spaczni. W ciągu trzech lat, 70% demonicznych inwazji w całej galaktyce kończy się klęską, nieco stabilizując sytuację w Imperium. Niepojęte zjawisko bratobójczych rzeźni między sługami chaosu, może również być związane ze śmiercią Abaddona lub zmian wywołanych w Oku Terroru. -010.42M Połączone siły regimentów Oureliańskich, Kriegańskich i Cadiańskich wspierane przez dwa zakony Astartes, przeganiają Orkowe hordy po siedmiu latach wyczerpującej walki o świat-ul-kuźnię. -11.42M Żołnierze 12. Valhallańskiego będący pod dowództwem Kubrika Chenkova na froncie, wzniecają przeciwko niemu bunt. Komendant zostaje pojmany przez własnych Gwardzistów, którzy dokonują na nim samosąd. Tego samego dnia Komentant Chenkov zostaje spalony na stosie żywcem. -012-013.42M Rozpoczyna się Druga Wojna Oureliańska. Ourelian po raz kolejny pada ofiarą Orkowej inwazji, prowadzonej przez Ścino-Czerepa. Po niedługim czasie, do wojny dołączają sługi chaosu, rozpoczynając demoniczna inwazję. Przekonana o ostatecznym upadku planety Inkwizycja, bombarduje planetę Torpedami Cyklonicznymi. Torpedy wybijają wszelkie obecne tam życie i zmieniają Ourelian w apokaliptyczna pustynię. -013.42M Z powodu ustania znacznego zagrożenia ze strony chaosu na terenie Imperium, Lordowie Terry powołują nadzwyczajne zgromadzenie w Sektorze Solar. Oprócz najbardziej wpływowych dowódców i strategów Imperium, zaproszeni zostają również trzej pozostali przy życiu i wciąż lojalni Prymarchowie - Lemann Russ, Vulcan i Jaghatai Khan. Lordowie przedstawiają zgromadzonym, wcześniej ustaloną pomiędzy nimi tak zwaną Krucjatę Wielkich Podbojów, znaną również jako II Wielka Krucjata. Celem Krucjaty jest zaprowadzenie względnego spokoju na terenie prawie całego Imperium poprzez stłumienie rebelii i zniechęcenie wrogów najbardziej zagrażających terytorium ludzkości, za pomocą zmasowanej ofensywy. Prymarchowie zdążyli wyleczyć swe rany z czasów 13 Krucjaty, dlatego jednoznacznie godzą się na udział w niej. Krucjata dzieli się na cztery mniejsze, wiodące w cztery różne strony Galaktyki Mlecznej. Dowodzenie nad Krucjatą Zachodnią przejmuje Patriarcha Vulcan. Ma on za zadanie przywrócić Imperialny ład i stłumić narastające rebelie w stanowiącym zachodni skraj Imperium, Segmentum Pacificus. Leman Russ otrzymuje zadanie poprowadzić przydzielone mu wojska w krucjacie Południowo-Wschodniej, w stronę agresywnego i szybko rozwijającego się państwa rasy Xenos o silnie imperialistycznych zapędach znanego pod nazwą Dominium Tau. Priorytetem Russa jest odbicie kilku ważnych strategicznie Imperialnych planet zajętych przez Xenos w czasie sfer ekspansji oraz zadanie im jak największych strat w celu zniechęcenia do przeprowadzanie dalszych ekspansji na terenie Imperium. Zaś Jaghatai Khan wyprawia się na Krucjatę Południową, a właściwie pomoc w obronie macierzystego świata Kruczej Gwardii - Deliverance przed flotą rojem Lewiatan. Krucjata Zachodnia (013-???.42M) Jak mawia sam Vulcan, była to jego jedna z najbardziej żmudnych misji jakich on sam brał udział. Regimenty i Zakony Marines prowadzone przez Patriarchę, brutalnie tłumią niezliczone rebelie w Segmentum Ultima, niekiedy przelewając krew milionów ludzi zbyt zdziczałych lub zbyt zatraconych w kultach chaosu, aby ponownie dojrzeć światło Imperatora. W ciągu siedmiu lat, większość zbuntowanych planet napotkanych przez Vulcana i jego armię, upada w ciągu kilku tygodni, często z powodu wciąż trwających na ich powierzchni wojen domowych pomiędzy najróżniejszymi ruchami separatystycznymi a bojówkami chaosu. Lecz los mieszkańców zbuntowanych światów nie zawsze jest taki sam. Ci którzy posłusznie przyswoili Imperialny ład narzucony przez Vulcana, mają zaszczyt w odbudowaniu Imperialnej kultury i architektury na swojej planecie poprzez ciężką i wytrwałą pracę za popełnione grzechy. Spośród miliardów nawróconych obywateli, setki tysięcy a nawet miliony wiernych, dobrowolnie przyłączają się do Krucjaty Zachodniej, pomagając w nawracaniu pozostałych światów. Podboje Vulcana idą znakomicie, do roku 018.42M udaje mu się zaprowadzić spokój na tysiącach światów i przywrócić większość terenów Segmentum Pacificus pod władanie Imperium. Poważniejsze problemy zaczynają się szóstego roku od rozpoczęcia krucjaty, kiedy wojska Patriarchy docierają prawie na samo południe Pacificus. Znaczna część niegdyś należących tam do Imperium planet, zmienionych jest w demoniczne światy i piekielne kuźnie. Zarówno flota krucjaty jak i wojska naziemne lojalistów spotykają się z ciężkim oporem sił chaosu. Na kilkunastu planetach jeszcze zdolnych do zamieszkania, przeprowadzony zostaje desant wojsk naziemnych. ,Valhallańskie, Vostroyańskie i Cadiańskie Regimenty Gwardii Imperium wspierane przez Rycerzy Inkwizycji, Zakon Salamander, Mrocznych Aniołów i Imperialną marynarkę, wciągu czterech lat odzyskują kilkanaście zaatakowanych światów, unicestwiając obecne tam siły Chaosu, lecz samemu ponosząc ciężkie straty. Podczas podbojów, mierzą się oni z Paktem Krwii, Legionem Niosących Słowo i niezliczonymi hordami kultystów. Pozostałe światy południowego Pacificus są zbyt skażone kultami i plugawą energią spaczni aby nadawały się do ponownego zasiedlenia przez obywateli Imperium. Na rozkaz Vulcana, w stronę demonicznych światów zostaje wysłanych kilka flot z zadaniem przeprowadzenia serię zniszczeń za pomocą exterminatusu. Broniące południowego Pacificus armady statków chaosu stawiają jednak zbyt duży opór aby operacja mogła się do końca powieść. Regularne bitwy pomiędzy Pancernikami, Krążownikami i Okrętami Pancernymi obu stron dzieją się tam do dziś i nie zapowiada się na to, aby wciągu następnych lat cokolwiek się tam zmieniło. Z tego właśnie powodu uważa się, że Krucjata Zachodnia jest jeszcze nie rozstrzygnięta. Krucjata Wschodnio-Południowa (013-021.42M) Zemsta na Taros Leman Russ rozpoczyna krucjatę Wschodnio-Południową atakiem na planetę Taros, która niegdyś została utracona przez Imperium na rzecz Dominium Tau. Do odzyskania Taros, zdołał zebrać 31 Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej w tym 5 Tallarński, 7 Vostroyańskich, 13 Cadiańskich, 4 Mordiańskie i 2 Elysiańskie. Nie zabrakło również Zakonów Astartes, takich jak Krucza Gwardia, Białe Szramy, Ultramarines , Szwadronów Śmierci i Czarnego Zastępu. Ochotniczo do walki przyłączyły się dwa regimenty Potomków Tempestus - 86. Deltyckich Smoków i 55. Alphickich Hydr. Na potrzebę krucjaty opróżnionych zostaje kilka kolonii karnych z których utworzony zostaje Karny Legion liczący pięć milionów kryminalistów. Wszystkie zebrane regimenty i zakony zostają jeszcze uzupełnione o dodatkowe pojazdy, amunicję, broń i w przypadku Gwardii o dodatkowych żołnierzy, tworząc jak dotąd największą armię Imperium, skierowaną przeciwko Dominium w historii. Kiedy olbrzymia flota, eskortująca wszystkie siły zbrojne przeznaczone na krucjatę, zbliża się do systemu w którym znajduje Tauros, Leman Russ przystępuje do realizacji swojego wcześniej przemyślanego planu. Kilkanaście lat od klęski Imperium, władze Dominium, które przejęły władzę nad Tauros, zdążyły wybudować potężny system obrony orbitalnej planety. Mimo to, agenci Assasinorum, którzy szpiegują tą planetę od czasu zmiany jej właściciela, od lat przesyłają informacje o strukturze wojsk i systemie obrony planetarnej Tauros, wgłąb Imperium. Większość asasynów zdołała unikać wykrycia, dzięki obecności Gue'vesa i wielu ludzkich cywilów, którzy zgodzili się przyjąć Większe Dobro , między którymi zdołali się maskować przez lata. Chcąc uniknąć, pięcioro Specjalistek Callidus przyjmuje formę naukowców ważnych osobowości wojskowych Tau. Dzięki nowej tożsamości, każdej z nich udaje się bez budzenia żadnych wątpliwości przejść do głównych systemów obrony orbitalnej, porozmieszczanych w pięciu głównych bazach wojskowych na planecie, a następnie je schakować. Przesłane do systemów wirusy paraliżują niemal cały system obrony planetarnej Tauros, zupłenie odsłaniając planetę na desant do czasu naprawienia systemu przez techników Tau. ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIEKategoria:Linia czasowa Kategoria:Imperium